


it's the sweetest feeling

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, alec is happy, literally everyone is happy, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec, calm down. It's not what you think." Magnus said and interwined their fingers. <br/>"What is it then?" <br/>Magnus took a deep breath in.<br/> "I am pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the sweetest feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> • i'm surprised we don't have a lot of mpreg fics, so here you got this!

Magnus waited. He played with the necklace Alec gave him. He layed a hand on his middle and smiled softly. "Don't worry baby, Daddy will love you too." The door opened. "Hey Mags!" Alec entered the room and sat down beside him, kissing him briefly. "How was your day?" Magnus asked. "Fine, it was actually really good." Alec smiled. "Alec, i think we need to talk about something." Alec looked taken aback. "Did i do something wrong?" Magnus laughed and shook his head. '"No it's not about you, you're perfect darling." Alec looked into Magnus eyes and tried to figure out what he was about to say. "Do you...want to break up with me?" Alec stared at him. "Alec, calm down. It's not what you think." Magnus said and interwined their fingers. "What is it then?" Magnus took a deep breath in. "I am pregnant."

Alec froze. "What?" Magnus felt his heart racing. "I am pregnant. With your, well, our baby." Tears filled Alecs eyes and he felt his heart dropping. Then Alec smiled. "I am going to be a Dad." Magnus felt relieved. "Yes, you will be." Alec layed his hand on Magnus stomach. "Hey there little one", he whispered. "But, how? I mean..." Magnus stroked Alecs hair. "I heard that warlocks can get pregnant, but i never thought this would actually work. We are magical creatures Alec. I don't know how, or why, but it is just the way it is." Alec nodded. "Can i call Izzy?" Magnus smiled softly at him. "Of course. Tell everyone to come over." 

They waited again. This time together. They heard footsteps. "Hey you two." Izzy, Clary and Jace smiled at them. Alec smiled back. Magnus stood up, but his knees gave in. "Are you sick?" asked Clary and helped him sit down again. "Kinda", Magnus answered and leaned against Alec, who layed his hand protectivly on his stomach. Izzy looked at them. Jace ran his fingers through his blond hair. "So? You said you had a surprise waiting for us." Alec nodded. "So, the thing is, i am going to be a Dad." "What?" Jace was staring. "I am pregnant." mumbled Magnus. "But, how?" Clary seemed confused. Just like everyone else felt. "I don't know biscuit, but i am a magical creature, i am not that surprised." Izzy smiled. "I am so happy for you!" She hugged them both. 

"Alec!" Magnus yelled. Alec ran into the living room. "What? Are you okay?" Magnus was highly pregnant. And annoyed. At everything. "I am hungry and my back hurts!" Magnus complained. Alec grinned and sat down beside him. His hand rubbing softly over his child in Magnus' stomach. "You're driving Papa crazy", Alec mumbled. Magnus groaned. "Shut up!" he muttered. Alec just smiled. 

It was a night later. Alec just went to sleep when he heard Magnus screaming in pain. He ran straight into the bathroom. Magnus had his hands covering his stomach, breathing heavily. "Alec", he whispered. Alec stared at him. "I think, the baby's coming." 

Alec was frightened while he waited for Ragnor to come out of the room and tell him his baby and boyfriend were safe. Izzy had his hand placed on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Alec. Ragnor got this." Jace and Clary smiled at him. The door opened and Ragnor came out of the room. In his hands layed a baby, cuddled up in a blanket. Alec felt tears in his eyes when he took his baby in his arms. "It's girl." Ragnor told him. Alec stroked her little face. "Hey princess. I am your Papa." The baby girl grabbed his finger. Alec smiled and he felt his heart growing warm and wide. "How is Magnus?" Ragnor smiled. "He is okay, just exhausted." Izzy, Clary and Jace smiled at the little girl. "She is beautiful big brother." Jace placed his hand on Alecs shoulder. "She is perfect.' Jace said. Clary just kept silent and kissed the babys forhead.

"Alec, where is our baby girl?" Alec smiled at Magnus. He layed in his bed, totally exhausted. "I have her here." he gave the girl to Magnus. "What should we name her?" Alec asked and held Magnus' free hand. "Angel", Magnus whispered. Alec nodded. "It fits her." They looked at their daughter, tears in their eyes. "I love you Magnus." "I love you too Alec." Angel made a happy sound and they both felt like crying. 

"We love you little princess."

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
